mad mad mad matryoshka
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: VOCALOID FANDOM. "Insanity changes the colour of your eyes". A somewhat angsty, weird Miku Hatsune/Megpoid GUMI story based on the lyrics and feeling of the song Matryoshka. T for slight violence, death, and kissing mwamwahmwah.


**TITLE: ** mad mad mad matryoska  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T for confusion and kissing and character death  
**PAIRING:** Hatsune Miku & GUMI  
**WARNINGS:** Lesbians, insanity, implied but totally fake incest, end of the worldness, weirdness abound, nonsense, vocaloids yeah, japanese words, dancing, kissing, slight violence  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** April 18th 2012 9:07-9:56 am then 10:34-10:43 am (WOAH)  
**SUMMARY: **"GUMI-chan, we should dance now!" Miku bounced around, bending over again and taking GUMI's still clapping hands in hers.  
**AUTHOR NOTES: **Yeah I am writing a VOCALOID story, damnit. I enjoy it.  
Japanese stuff and emphasised words are in italic  
thoughts and truths and other things in brackets  
Dude this is almost a songfic.  
And man it totally blows.

* * *

Two girls, sitting together in a pile of death and dead and dying and dust. One in red with green hair, one in green with teal hair. And then the teal haired one stood.

"GUMI-chan GUMI-chan!" Miku suddenly cried, turning quickly on her heel, her hands arched on either side of her cheeks. GUMI blinked her wide eyes and turned around to face her partner. "I need you to do something for me!"  
And GUMI was all ears. Her eyes got big and she tilted her head as if she couldn't catch Miku's words with it aligned straight.

"Clap your hands for me!" The teal-haired girl asked of her, and she bent over, hands on her knees to pay 'close attention'. GUMI was quick to please as she usually was, and she began to clap her gloved hands  
(clapclap clap clapclap clap clapclap clap clapclap clap)  
finding a good rythym, and Miku almost squealed in delight and began clapping along with her, jumping lightly with each noise they made.  
They must have been clapping and laughing and humming for more than two hours, and then Miku stopped clapping, but GUMI continued softly, humming a strange tune under her breath.

Miku started to sway as if she were a penguin, and began a strange dance that consisted of waddling and spinning and ocasional clapping. Then her frazzled brain clicked a few times, and she cried out wordlessly, shocking GUMI, who looked up quickly.  
(she was sitting on a piece of rubble where she had began sitting after the first hour of their collaboration)  
"Ne, what is it Miku-chan?"  
"GUMI-chan, we should dance now!" Miku bounced around, bending over again and taking GUMI's still clapping hands in hers.

They stilled as they were touched and grabbed. GUMI blinked up at her, her multi-ringed and coloured eyes  
(insanity changes the colour of your eyes, miku had said to GUMI a year or two ago  
_hontou_? really? GUMI was shocked, but she couldn't quite bring herself to doubt what miku was telling her  
_hai_, yes  
uwaa you're so smart, _onee-chan_, my big sister)

as she had never been one for dancing, but a song was winding and growing in her head and she decided that between the noise in her skull and her face infront of hers, she must dance  
(oh she really must dance)  
with her beloved, smart, beautiful Miku-chan. Miku grinned widely as she pulled a willing GUMI up to stand with her, and then she let go of the taller, but younger girl's hands to spin one, two, three, four times. Then she stopped to stare at GUMI.  
(spin for me spin for me, _onegai_, please)

GUMI saw the words form over Miku's also multicoloured and multi-ringed eyes as if they were computer screens  
(the ones she could recharge with before the fallout)  
and so she spun around, just as Miku had. She felt her stomach protest to it  
(the fucked up air was really something wasn't it)  
and she stumbled and fell against Miku and her ready hands.

She giggled almost drunkenly against her teal-haired onee-chan's shoulder, and then she wrapped her arms around her small waist. They stayed like that for a little while, then GUMI stepped clumsily away, her hands stilling on Miku's hips, her thumbs stroking over the exposed skin she found. And then the touch was no more. GUMI stepped back and back and back  
(backing up, backing up, backing up)  
and then she pitched forward, bending over almost like Miku did at the start of this crazy little playdate at the edge of the earth's existence.

She grinned broadly and closed her eyes, her index fingers poking her cheeks as she began to speak.  
"_Maa_, Miku-chaaan, I mustache too much of you," Miku laughed at the slurred and joined 'must ask'. "but could you pinch my cheeks?" She finished, her face still the same. Miku blinked and stuck her tongue out, the piercing glinting in the

(murky, polluted, tangerine coloured)  
light. And then she bent forward and pinched GUMI's cheeks three times, the pinches getting more hurtful as she pinched. GUMI's face turned sour and she almost cried  
"_Itaitaitai_! It hurts, Miku-chan!" She wailed, and Miku silenced her with a kiss.

They tangled their limbs together and  
(thud  
uwa!)  
fell to the ground. They were kissing for a while before they both became light headed, and Miku broke the kiss with a gasp, her body shooting upwards, and now she was sitting on GUMI's stomach.  
"Because this is a more wonderful thing."

Miku told the green-haired girl, and she nodded in understanding. And then she busted out laughing, shaking Miku because of the way her stomach jolted. And Miku joined with her laughing, the crazed, yet innocent sounds mingling and getting louder and louder before dying down very suddenly, as if the sound had been cut with a knife  
(pressed to my throat  
take me  
even my life

oh miku-chan)  
and GUMI's mind raced manically. Miku's face became a little bit serious, only by the way her eyebrows pulled together a little.  
"GUMI-chan I smell another round of death coming." Miku said, and GUMI licked her lips, tasting leeks and candies that always got to touch Miku's lips.  
(she hated them for it)

The two girls both stayed quiet for a while  
(and miku fell softly to her side and let GUMI up  
GUMI sat up and let her legs stay straight in front of her  
miku sat back up and pulled her legs underneath her)  
before Miku turned her head toward GUMI.  
"GUMI-chan."

"Miku-chan."  
"Let's dance some more."  
And so they did, dancing together with joined hands or separately with wild tosses of their heads and kicks of their booted feet until the 'round of death' came, but the girls just laughed and danced  
until the lines where the world ends  
and their lives hung on  
raced to press together

just as their lips did one more time


End file.
